Brand New Socks
by evenflo78
Summary: Series of drabbles. Companion piece to my story Accidental, which should be read for clarity. Mature themes. AU. Complete, though I won't promise not to add more later.
1. Bella

**A/N: This won't make much sense if you haven't read Accidental. So you should do that now. It will mostly be from Bella's POV, though I may toss in a JPOV for giggles. Also, seriously mature themes here within. Not kidding. **

**Mostly, this is a look inside Bella's head at certain points in the story. As such, I predict this to be told present tense for the most part. Same will go for Jasper if he decides to hassle me as Bella has. 100-200 words'ish?**

**Not beta'd. Mistakes? Probably a ton. Can you forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and I've never made a penny doing this.**

**BELLA**

I wonder if he knows? That it's him I think of when we come together like this?

He's in the shadows, lurking behind me, but it's my minds eye that creates the image.

Not Edward. Not any dark fantasy I've ever had that I'm too ashamed to speak of. Jasper. God, Jasper is who I picture.

Would he approach if I gave a signal? Would he move my hair away from my neck, brush it aside with long, cool fingers? Maybe his finger would trace my spine and make me shiver. OH, God, yes. I shiver.

Then I imagine his lips, cool, but oh, so hot as they kiss my neck. Would Jasper be gentle? Or would he take me rough and hard? Passionately?

I come. Hard and fast, and I think it might never end.

He leaves in silence. I lick my fingers clean. My eyes close and I picture Jasper's eyes. Would he like that? That the sweet juices coating my fingers are all for him?

I think he would.


	2. Bella 2

**A/N: Maybe I should've specified in the first one, but these are in no particular order. Sometimes they'll fall in order, but others will be random. I never really know. And since I'm kind of crazy, I do what the voices in my head tell me to do.**

**Thanks for the love. I don't expect reviews with these being so tiny, but I appreciate and would love if you'd like to leave one.**

**Not beta'd. Please forgive my typos. Sometimes I look but don't see.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But you know this, man.**

**BELLA**

He's not aware, but I'm watching him.

Sometimes I think he might be able to feel me. Maybe he can sense my eyes on him, maybe not. It's not enough to make me stop. I don't know what would be.

He's wearing a t-shirt. Black today. Those are rare. I think it means he's in a good mood. Alice and Edward are with Esme, picking out a new rug for the family room. Jasper looks...relaxed. He looks like he's singing a song in his head.

I wonder which song?

I keep my distance because everyone else is home. But I watch. And stare. I'm in awe of his scars. So many. So beautiful. Like a perfectly cut diamond, Jasper doesn't just sparkle, he casts prisms of light and color.

It's frightening. I envy him. His scars. I frown at my skin. It only glitters. I wonder if Jasper will bite me?

Now I'm wet.


	3. Bella 3

**A/N: You guys are totally rocking these brand new socks off. Thanks so much for reading AND reviewing. Totally wasn't expecting any, but I love all the love you're sending me. Lots of loving going on around here.**

**Not beta'd so please forgive any errors. I check and recheck, so hopefully they're not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**BELLA**

I'm not really coherent when it happens. I think I sort of black out actually. At least it feels that way.

One minute I'm stalking a deer, its woodsy scented blood promising warmth and a subtle ease from the burn. The next minute I'm flying through the trees, limbs snapping in my wake, with one thought in mind. Must feed now.

Edward's at home. It's his and Carlisle's turn to watch the house, since we rotate. No one out here to stop me. Still, I run faster, closing in.

Another snap and my teeth slide home. I moan, growl, and press my body against my kill. Sugary, sweet heaven, it's so good. I drink, feeling a drip trickle out of the corner of my mouth. I'll lick myself clean later.

My senses go on alert. I know someone's approaching. I crouch, the body hidden beneath mine, and dig my teeth in further. Blood gushes, soaking me, feeding me. So good. I swallow harder, faster. I snarl at the intruder. Mine. All mine.

Before I'm ready, the blood is gone. Jasper's eyes lock with mine and I look away. He's not judging, but I am. My eyes have locked on my latest victim. She's practically a baby. Maybe eighteen. Brown hair, now lifeless brown eyes. I want to cry.

I've just killed myself.


	4. Jasper

**A/N: I've had a few of request a Jasper POV and I'm delivering. Be forewarned, Jasper's head is a frightening and yet exciting place to be. Uh, yeah, that's all. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment at the end.**

**Not beta'd, so please forgive my boo-boo's.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I doubt SM had this in mind when she wrote Jasper. Just sayin'.**

**JASPER**

Her fucking mouth. Literally. 'Cause it was made for that. Fucking. Big pouty lips, all soft and moist, and... Fuck. I give my balls a tug, not yet ready to come.

Bella doesn't know it, but every time we come together, mingling our powers as we often do nowadays, I have to go take a shower and do it again. Coming once just isn't enough.

The warm water slides over my skin, but I hardly feel it. My hand stroke, stroke, strokes. Faster, harder, and then slower, longer. I rub my thumb over the head, growling lowly as I picture Bella's tongue licking the same path.

Her. Fucking. Mouth.

I recall it with such ease, I should be ashamed of myself. My imagination is even good enough to mentally draw the picture of how my dick would look sliding along those perfect lips into that sweet, hot, throat of hers.

I want to fuck her mouth so hard she tastes my come for days.

My cock swells in my hand and I grunt. I squirt, long hot streams of my come splash against the shower walls, then wash down the drain.

I'm still fucking hard.


	5. Bella 4

**A/N: I think you guys really like Jasper! That's so awesome. I was really nervous writing him. I will post more for him later, but we're going back to Bella for this one. Thanks so much for the great reviews last chapter.**

**I'll probably post one more drabble later on tonight, but then I have to finish the next chapter for Accidental. I hope to have it posted in a few days.**

**I hope I didn't screw up too bad, cuz this isn't beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Stephenie Meyes does.**

**BELLA**

He's giving me that look again. Edward, I mean. He's on top of me, moving, inside me, right there and...God, why can't I come? He won't even look me in the eye. They're red. My eyes, that is. I wonder if it disgusts him?

He never says it aloud, but I bet he thinks it.

I'm disgusting. A disgusting and utter failure. I think it.

But I do love him, so I'll keep trying. And trying. And maybe one day I won't fail.

He begins moving again. Slow, deep, shallow. Concise and precise, and it feels...good. Not great, but good. Maybe I'm broken.

A flash brings me to ecstasy. A sweep of blond hair over swirling red-gold eyes conjured up by perfect memory, and I cry out loudly. It's okay to do it now.

Edward stiffens, shocked. He wasn't expecting it. He catches my eye and the disbelief fades to a smug look, a quirk of the brow, a crooked smile. He's so beautiful and proud.

Guilt rips me up from the insides and I look away.

I wonder if vampires can get ulcers?


	6. Bella 5

**A/N: This is the first drabble I wrote. And thus the title...**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I didn't respond to the last round, since I wanted to post this. I'll reply this time around though. I promise. Also, I'll post another Bella in the morning, and then Jasper tomorrow night. WOOT!**

**Hope my errors aren't too glaring. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh.**

**BELLA**

It's the little things I remember from my human life. I can't recall things I think should be important. Like when my father's birthday was. I don't remember what my mom and I did on Christmas morning.

But I do remember brand new socks.

I used to get them every year. Christmas, birthday, valentines day. Every holiday it was appropriate to give a gift, I received a package of brand new socks. It was always my favorite gift.

I'd take them out of the package, wash and dry them. As soon as the dryer would buzz, I'd be there waiting to snatch my socks out.

Running to my room, I'd then sit on the edge of the bed and slide those warm socks on my feet. I still remember how perfect they felt. Not misshapen or stretched after use, they fit snugly against my feet. I'd sigh and wiggle my happy little toes.

Edward thinks it's cute that I make him buy me socks.

It's a comfort, something that ties what I am now with what I used to be. Such a tiny thing, but to me it's huge.

I watch from the doorway as Jasper slides on a new pair. His eyes close, and I know exactly how he feels.


	7. Bella 6

**A/N: I'm addicted, people. I can't seem to stop writing these little pieces. You guys are super. I'm so glad you're liking them. Jasper will post tonight. And the next chapter of Accidental, tommorrow? I hope.**

**Unbeta'd, but I hope errors aren't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns them, not me.**

**BELLA**

I shouldn't be thinking it, but I can't seem to help it.

That I'm doing something so vulgar makes me giggle aloud. Edward never even misses a note, the song continues flawlessly on the piano. I'm not sure when I became so naughty. It feels even more so since I'm sitting right next to Edward.

I've seen only two in my life. Edward's, of course. His is beautiful, lean, strong, proud and I lick my lips just thinking about it. Just like the man. I think it's probably the most perfect one I'll ever see.

Emmett was an accident. Not something I can shake from my memory either, no matter how much I try. Big doesn't seem to be the right word to describe Emmett's. It was scary. I remember thinking OHMYGODMYEYES!

I wonder what Jasper's dick looks like.


	8. Jasper 2

**A/N: Super awesome. I love you all so very much. Thanks for the great response to this little side story so far. I love reading your comments. I know you guys love Jasper, hell we all do, and he's here again.**

**Hope you enjoy. Comment at the end if you'd like. Thank you.**

**Not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**JASPER**

Can she see that I'm hard? She's sitting right next to me, so she has to notice the tent I'm sporting in these damn khaki's. Fuckers don't hide a damn thing. If it were jeans I'd have a better chance at covering it. I don't even attempt it now.

If she were human, I bet she'd blush. But she's not, and it annoys me to no end that I can't see her react at all. Her breathing never changes. Fuck, she smells good.

I'd hoped that her becoming a vampire would change that. But it hasn't. I still want to eat her alive.

Gobble. Gobble.

I change positions, crossing my arms behind my neck and stretch my legs out, showcasing myself. A small hitch in her breath. Oh yeah, she can see it now. I smile. She see's that too.


	9. Bella 7

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and comment. I love and adore each one. Bella's back for this one. Posting Accidental chapter 3 tonight, so I may not post another drabble until tomorrow. We'll see what I have time for.**

**Unbeta'd, so forgive my errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, dangit.**

**BELLA**

He takes me hard. Up against the wall this time. My breasts ache as he shoves me, chest first, against it. I arch. Closer, closer, I beg. God, his hands are rough. My pants disappear, shredded, and then his fingers are there. Curling, inside, so damn deep it hurts.

I moan.

At least in my head, I do. In reality, I'm quite silent, biting my tongue so hard I feel my venom course to repair it. But it's so delicious. My venom, my thoughts, the hole in my tongue.

I wonder if it will scar, and the thought almost makes me laugh aloud. I'm a lunatic, obviously. Then I wonder why I'm even wondering such things while Jasper's here.

I sober, falling back into the moment, our moment, and fly.


	10. Bella 8

**A/N: I cannot thank you enough for receiving this story so well. Thank you so much for the love and comments. I never expected much, but I love them all the same.**

**Unbeta'd but hopefully not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BELLA**

I stick to the shadows. I don't look like I belong in this part of town. It's dark and seedy, and no matter how badly I dress, no matter how much dirt soils my clothes, I am still beauty, flawless. Hunter.

And I follow my prey through the alleys. I took my time tonight, searching for the one who appealed to me the most. Even over the stench of piss, alcohol, and rotten teeth, he smells scrumptious. Like coffee and fudge, rich and decadent.

I've no doubts he'll taste the same.

I'm as silent as the night itself, creeping up behind him. He's completely unaware. Something about that feeling makes me giddy inside. Like my every cell is laughing in glee. I realize at once it's the hunt that thrills me so.

Then I think of Edward. What would he think of me if he saw me this way?

I slink further into the shadows and attack. The blood is warm and coats my throat. I swallow and swallow and swallow and then it's done. Empty, I push the carcass away. Feline. Three drinks. I'm still hungry.

Great, I think, I'm Louis de Pointe du Lac. Bring on the rats.


	11. Bella 9

**A/N: Muchas Gracias, for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing and I already love you. If you haven't noticed yet, there is a pattern in the posting of the drabbles. 3 Bella's and then we get a Jasper. So, here's Bella. Next up is Jasper again.**

**Only if you wanna, I'd love for you to drop a line at the end.**

**This is not beta'd. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, you can figure out the rest.**

**BELLA**

He's on the couch today, book in hand, and we're finally alone.

I walk into the room and face the door, though I still see him from the corner of my eye. I wonder if that's breaking the rules? Probably.

It doesn't take long for him to catch wind of all the need, ache, want, lust, I'm throwing off at him. I hear him sigh and know it's on. I only close one eye.

It's all I need. Jasper's image comes quickly. He's slower, tender when he touches me this time. My skin quivers in delight. I shred my clothes, impatient. Want. Need. Him. Now.

He smirks.

Then he's rough. His hands grab and fondle; my breasts beg for more. Jasper's so unpredictable, and once again becomes slow. Lips and tongue are sweet torture on my skin and gentle hands lift to carry me. I don't care where as long as I get to keep feeling this... this sweet sin.

Of course none of it is real. Only the orgasm that shakes me, making me weak in the knees, is real. But that I imagine it going so differently is probably wrong. Probably.

But why does it feel so right?


	12. Jasper 3

**A/N: Thanks for all your love. I hope that I haven't missed any review replies. I'm trying to get everyone. So sorry if I've missed any. Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the comments and love. **

**Unbeta'd, but you seem to forgive me any errors. I thank you for that, too.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't.**

**JASPER**

I want to be good. I want to be better than I am. But I'm not good, or at least I haven't always been. Certain times in my life, I have been very, _very_ bad. Those times have molded me, changed me, affected me, in ways even my vampire mind can't process.

I cry in solitude, though no tears moisten my cheeks.

I cry for all my sins, too numerous to count. For all the lives I've taken, for all those I haven't taken yet, but will. I cry because I want to be better, but can't. I cry for my indiscretions against Alice. Against Edward.

So many things I am ashamed of. But it's not enough for me to change. Not enough for me to stop what has become of Bella's and mine relationship. I don't know what can absolve me.

Or whom.


	13. Jasper 4

**A/N: Thanks for the comments to the last chapter. I'm feeling kind of Jasper-y today, so you get another look into his mind with this one. Plus, the last one was a little depressing, and I hate to leave him on such a sad note.**

**Do you love me? Drop me a line, if you want. I'm kind of hoping to make it to 80? with this one. 90? Show me what you can do. Bella will be back tomorrow.**

**Not beta'd, so please forgive any typos.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's character, my twisted thoughts.**

**JASPER**

She feels like silk. I touch her every chance I get. I hope she doesn't notice. I hope no one does. It's my secret obsession. Her flawless skin. So damn smooth it makes me sick.

I know something is wrong with me, something about my past has broken my mind. Skewed my morality. I think things no one should. Licking my lips, I force myself to take measured steps through the room.

Bella's on her stomach in the middle of the floor, working a jigsaw. Why does she wear those things? Tiny shirt-dress thing leaves too much of her skin exposed, and yet she wears as little clothing as possible all the time.

Maybe the fabric irritates her skin? Ours, as vampires, is so sensitive to the scratchy cloth. I think Bella, despite her lingering modesty, would be content to go naked all the time. She's just sort of natural like that.

I can dig it. Every time I slip, I take a week away from the family. I spend as many of those one hundred-twenty hours nude. Clothes are overrated.


	14. Bella 10

**A/N: Woo hoo. I was worried I wouldn't have time to get this up today. Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter. So glad you all enjoyed Jasper again. We're back to Bella with this one.**

**Unbeta'd so please forgive my errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to make them play in the dirt.**

**BELLA**

I often help Esme with the flower beds. She has all the tools; little hoes, and shovels, and all sorts of gadgets to assist with the digging and planting of her precious babies.

I like to do it with my bare hands. The thick dirt feels wonderful under my nails and between my fingers. Sometimes I even dig with my feet. Maybe it's weird. Probably it's weird. I love it anyway.

Esme never says, "Use the shovel, dear." She may not understand my fascination with being dirty, but she doesn't begrudge me it either.

I grab a handful of the dark soil and bring it to my nose. We're planting violets and mums today, so I smell them first off. Underneath I can scent marigolds, sunflowers, pansies, plants that lived here long ago. Someone buried a pet here years and years before. I smell the life of the dirt, and it's beautiful to me.

I plant the pretty new flower in the ground and replace the soil. I look at my hands and smile. They're brown and speckled with the living soil. So are my feet.

I really enjoy being dirty. It makes me feel alive.


	15. Bella 11

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. We're with Bella again today. I think I might try to post Jasper tomorrow. If I can. This one, well, let's just say it's for giggles.**

**These aren't proofread, so please forgive any errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Stephenie Meyer's.**

**BELLA**

I spend a lot of my time alone in the house nude. Well, I'm never really alone. Emmett's here with me today. But I don't care. He's downstairs and I'm standing at the window, feeling the sun warm my skin through the translucent glass.

We stay in two's, and though it's never spoken aloud, I know it'll never be me paired with Rosalie, Alice or Esme to watch the house. There will always be a male with us. You can take the humanity out of the man, but you can't take the man out of the vampire. The women are always to be protected.

Emmett's steps are heavy as he comes up the stairs. I want to stomp my foot in petulance. How dare he interrupt my naked time? But then I smile, feeling devilish. Payback is a bitch.

I don't bother covering myself, just turn to face the door, hands on my hips, as he swings it open.

His eyes widen, darken, then close. "Er...uh." Emmett disappears behind the closed door. "Sorry," his retreating voice says.

I grin wider, knowing I've just scarred him for eternity. Oh yes, payback is a bitch.


	16. Jasper 5

**A/N: Well, today you'll be getting a two'fer. Seeing as how these two go together. I'm posting Jasper now and will post Bella later on this evening. I do hope you take the time to comment at the end.**

**Please excuse my errors. Sometimes my keys get stuck.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not my name.**

**JASPER**

When Jacob calls, I answer the phone.

He's very hush, hush about everything when I tell him Bella has gone out for a hunt with Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle.

He mentions someone named Sue Clearwater. I only know that she's the female and young shifter's mother. I can't recall her face, since I've never met her. Then he says something about Charlie and how he's marrying her in the fall.

"Charlie misses her," he says, "But he's still living his life."

I search Bella out and relay his message, knowing intuitively to do it in private.

As I repeat Jacob's words, verbatim, Bella's eyes light with a joy from her soul. It makes my throat indescribably tight with emotion. Her smile is small and private, but her skin is alive with overwhelming happiness and relief.

Her emotions swell and expand until they're all I can feel. I know how much this means to her, but the empath in me can't help but to latch on to those feelings. I taste her emotions as surely as I taste blood when I feed.

I stay close for most of the day, relishing in her joy, and silently wishing I could taste the secret smile gracing her lips. It used to be her secret, but now it's ours.


	17. Bella 12

**A/N: This is Bella's side of the last chapter. Sort of. I had to write this from both of them, because it's sort of a huge moment for them. I'll respond to all your reviews, but I wanted to post this first. Thanks so much for continuing to comment and read.**

**Unbeta'd. But I hope I didn't screw it up too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BELLA**

I'm wrapping my arms around him before he can blink. I hold on tight, tight, tighter, I think I might never, ever let go.

I squeeze him too hard and, Jasper says, "easy," though I can hear the mirth in his voice.

My daddy, my Charlie, happy, getting married. The joy I feel is...is... There's not even a word for it. Overwhelming is a word used to describe something that is very intense, or so strong it's irresistible. What I feel now is so far beyond that, it can't be defined.

I am an erupting volcano of happiness.

I feel as if something that was once broken inside of me, has been repaired, and all is now right with the world. I let Jasper go and step back. He rubs his shoulder while smiling. I'm so happy I could kiss him, almost do.

I want to say thank you, to Jasper, to the heavens, to whoever or whatever force brought my father life even after my death, but those words don't seem enough. I open mouth, but Jasper covers my lips with a single finger.

"Shh," he whispers. "Just enjoy."

I giggle, bubbling over with emotion, and I do enjoy it. The warmth of the joy that fills my soul makes me breathe easy. I can't blame Jasper for being my constant shadow for the day. He's an empath, and for today, I'm an empath's wet dream.


	18. Jasper 6

**A/N: I know this was due to be updated yesterday, but I just didn't have the time. My apologies. I'm hoping to beg your forgiveness with another Jasper pov. Is it working?**

**Thanks for the comments. I'm pretty sure I missed a few reviews, but I'll be back to responding as I get them tonight. Drop me a line if you'd like. I love reading them!**

**Not proofread, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.**

**JASPER**

My teeth are itchy. I keep them clenched whenever she's close. Today is bad because they're still irritating the fuck out of me and she's yards away.

I stand and stare out the window. Bella, whose become quite the monkey, sits in a tree at the edge of the yard. I don't know what she's doing, but she looks kind of sad. Her emotions are blocked. I wonder if I should go to her? I want to.

I shouldn't, so I don't.

But my teeth throb, and I make fists at my sides.

I want to growl. How dare she look so beautiful? That skin of hers mocks me, begs me, teases me. No one should be so perfect. I want to maul. In the best sort of way, of course.

Bella.

I want to bite her, mark her. I'm seriously fucked up. Even still, my mouth waters at the thought of marking her skin. My teeth. My venom. My scar. The urge is so bad I have to bite myself on the shoulder.

I'm beyond help, because I still want to bite Bella.


	19. Bella 13

**A/N: Have I told you lately that I love you? I do, I totally do. You guys are amazing. Your reviews blow me away and your continued support keeps me writing. You guys make the piled up laundry MORE than worth it.**

**Umm, Bella's feeling a little angsty in this 'un. Yeah, ok. Read on.**

**Unbeta'd. Please forgive my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I may cry.**

**BELLA**

I'm doing an exercise, testing my control over my hands. Hands that could crush rocks into dust if wielded improperly. In fact, the rock between my hands now bends easily to my steadfast fingers.

Dust slides away and I blow on it. I'm sculpting. I can do that now and it still amazes me.

I was never artistic as a human. I don't really remember that I wasn't, I just somehow _know_ it.

But now, my hands, so steady and never wavering, can create a masterpiece. I'm calling it Mt. Cullen, in my head at least. I recall his face perfectly from memory and can easily manipulate the rock to recreate it.

I have the patience and all the time in the world to make it perfect. I blow again, finished.

It's perfect. Edward's face, his jaw, his eyes, his nose and lips. What had started as a three hundred pound boulder is now a perfect depiction of Edward's head. Flawless.

I want to crush its stupid fucking perfection.


	20. Bella 14

**A/N: So, here's some more Bangstella. See what I did there? Yeah, okay, I suck. Sorry.**

**Unbeta'd. Please excuse the typo's.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Boo hoo.**

**BELLA**

Edward and I are shopping. I may have trouble with my feeding habits, but despite that, I don't sink my teeth into every human I come across. I don't. Though it did take some convincing on my part to get Edward to even consider the idea.

Who would have thought I, Bella Swan, would want to talk anyone into taking me shopping? For clothes, no less? But that's what I did, and now I'm kind of regretting it.

Imagine burying your face in a bowl full of juicy jalapenos and then breathing that in with each torturous breath. Yeah, not fun. But I need some more clothes.

If that cashier eyes Edward one more time, though, I'm going to eat her. And all the witnesses.

He's clueless though, passing me dress after dress after dress. I hate all of them but one.

"Can I have the green one?" I ask as I hang all the rejects back on the rack.

"But the blue looks lovely, Bella," Edward replies, without a glance at the ogling woman with the too-big hair and way-too-big boobs. She may as well be invisible for all Edward notices her.

"But the green is so pretty," I whine. Edward sighs and goes to pay for our selections.

We drive home and I hang everything up in the closet. Edward kisses my temple. "You won't be sorry," he says before walking downstairs.

Blue tanks beside blue dresses, followed by blue blouses and slacks. I eye them all. But all I see is red.


	21. Bella 15

**A/N: So sorry I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday. This one, though not by much, is a little longer than usual. Hopefully, you can forgive me. Jasper tomorrow.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate all of your comments.**

**Forgive my errors, for I am flawed.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the one who makes the money, honey, not me.**

**BELLA**

Sometimes I find beauty in the strangest places, and at the oddest times. But each time I find it, I fall in love with living all over again.

Today I am sitting in the mountains, trees and sky and nature surround me. I'm as still as the stone I'm perched on, and around me the earth is alive.

Scents fill the air, ranging from wildlife to foliage to the snow-capped mountains in the distance. On occasion I can even smell the smog from the city. Even the air I unnecessarily breathe seems alive.

As I enjoy the quiet, the peaceful hum of silence and life, two deer interrupt my solitude.

The male's head dips, his horns nudging the female into the open space not a hundred yards from where I sit. They are oblivious to my presence, and since I want to keep it that way, I hold the last breath in my lungs. It's such a rarity for anything that lives and breathes to near its killer, and I don't fool myself into thinking I'm anything other than that.

This, however, is a special moment.

I watch the pair bounce and run, chasing one way and then back the other. Their noses touch, and the affection they hold for one another is obvious to me. My insides feel warm as I observe the two together, grazing and playing and living and breathing. Loving. It's beautiful.

I frown as they wander off into the trees once more, side by side, neck brushing against neck.

Even in the forest there are pairs, there is life and love. How is it any less of a kill when I take that life? Would I really be more humane if I were to take the life of the male deer? What then of the female? Would she be any less sad than the silver-haired widow whose husband didn't come home three weeks ago?

Sometimes I'm not so sure.


	22. Jasper 7

**A/N: Sorry again for not posting yesterday. I'm posting as I get them written at this point. I'm all out of extra's. This one is longer and is from Jasper's POV, so I hope this will persuade you to forgive me.**

**Don't forget to comment at the end. Reviews are love.**

**I hope I didn't screw it up too bad.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns them, I just make 'em play in the trees.**

**JASPER**

Apparently I've become Jacob's little errand boy.

Since successfully delivering the news of Charlie's upcoming wedding, I've given Bella seven other messages from him, most of which were cryptic and frustratingly vague.

Not that I minded. Far from it.

Sometimes she would sob, other times she rolls her eyes. More often than that, she would laugh. And though I don't share the whole secret, I at least know some part of it is mine. It feels a bit like robbery, but strangely I'm okay with that.

Today, however, I'm pretty sure I know the whole secret.

I find her perched in a tree, and for a moment I can't speak. She doesn't notice my pause, or that I stare. For someone so perceptive, she can be annoyingly obtuse. I'm quite obvious in my desire for her.

The sun glows behind her like a back drop, her hair dances wild with the breeze. The dress she wears is white, but it may as well be sheer. I trace the curve her breasts, and if I focus long enough, I can see the hardened tips of her nipples.

My mouth runs dry, and I forget the message.

She looks down, and I do nothing to hide the heat in my stare. "Jacob wanted me to remind you of something."

She tilts her head curiously, and her hair falls to one side, baring her neck. "What's that?"

"He said you killed three squirrels after moving to Forks. Two on the way home from school, and one on your way to town." I look away and then back, just simply to have my breath stolen again. "He says it's not the end of the world."

She snickers and shakes her head. "This coming from a shape-shifting wolf sworn to protect innocent humans from monsters like me." Her words may be contrite, but she gets it. Her ruby eyes glow.

She hops down from her branch, and without thinking, I catch her, cradling her in my arms. She giggles, wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek before wriggling down and running away.

I stare after her for a long time, wondering why the hell I'm not chasing her.


	23. Jasper 8

**A/N: I'm sorry I missed a couple days in there, but I did update Accidental. So there's that. Hehe. Also, if you haven't noticed, I tend to beg forgiveness with Jasper POV's. Does it work?**

**Okay, do you guys remember somewhere toward the beginning where I said these were in random order. Keep that in mind while reading this. I'll let you decide whether you think this is before or after everything went down.**

**Feel free to let me know which one you think it is when you review. I'll even tell you if you're right or not. If you want to know, of course. Thanks in advance!**

**Forgive my errors. And don't sue me, cuz I don't own them.**

**JASPER**

"And then what happened?"

Bella looks away, still shy and awkward. It's so...adorable. I can't help but think it, even if _adorable_ is the most un-masculine word. Ever.

"And then I broke his nose," she mumbles.

I lean forward, chuckling, completely enraptured by her tale, and her smile. "You what? You punched him?" She nods and peeks at me from under the shelter of her hair. Like I said, adorable. "I would've paid to see that. What'd he do?"

"I was a week old, Jasper," she defends, even though there's really no need. The smile Bella gives me drives me crazy. "I'd hardly had the thought before I was throwing a fist at him. I felt horrible."

I scoot closer, shrugging. "So, what did Edward do?"

"He apologized. To me," she chuckles. "Can you believe it? I mean, here I am playing the bongo on his face all because Edward tried to help me tie my shoes. And _he's_ apologizing to _me," _she shakes her head. "I couldn't even... I had no idea how to react."

"Would you let me tie your shoes?" I ask, grinning.

"Shut up, Jasper." She laughs as she slaps my shoulder. I catch her hand and pull her closer. I just can't help myself.


	24. Bella 16

**A/N: You guys know I love you, right? Cuz I really, really do. Thanks so much for your love and support. And you guys look over my errors like whoa. Thanks for that too.**

**This is another one of those chapters. Could be before, could be after. I'll let you decide. Comment at the end if you'd like. I love reading them.**

**Also, the Jasper's Darlin's featured my story Accidental on their blog. OMGOMGOMG! I'm so flattered, so if you guys wanna check it out, the link is in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns and makes the money, not me.**

**BELLA**

It's ridiculous how nervous I am. I finger the hammer with a feather-light touch, handling the firearm with the utmost care.

"I can't believe you've never fired a gun before," Jasper says, his eyes dancing with humor. "Why are you so scared? It's not like it'll kill you if you shoot yourself."

I sigh and roll my eyes, both at myself and at Jasper. "I know that. But it's bound to hurt?" Jasper shakes his head, laughing. Maybe at me, maybe at the situation in general. "Not even a little?"

"Oh, it'll hurt like a bitch, but it won't break your skin." Jasper frowns and looks down at the gun in my hand – which I'm still handling as if I might shoot myself in the leg with it. Or Jasper even. I shudder. "Come to think of it, maybe that's why it hurts so bad."

He shrugs and steps around behind me. I feel his breath on my neck.

"Hold it like this."

His hands slide down my arms, lifting and guiding my fingers around the handle and trigger. I tremble and close my eyes, no longer afraid of the weapon. When my knees go weak, it's Jasper's hold on me that keeps me upright.

"Square your shoulders." His fingers wrap around one of my wrists. "Stand up straight." His other hand lifts my chin and has me opening my eyes. "Ready?"

I can't even shake my head. He wants me to shoot a weapon when I'm about to explode. Not a good idea. "What if I miss?" My voice is scratchy and low. Can he hear the desperation in it?

"Can you see the target?" I nod as Jasper's hands secure themselves around mine again. I'm going to go crazy with him touching me like this. "And you see the little colored rings?" I nod again, staring though not really seeing. "You see the one in the middle?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then you can't miss." Jasper's whisper ruffles my hair. "Spread your legs."

He steps forward, his front pressing against my back and I shiver. "Jasper."

**That was a little evil. Before or After? Hmmm...**


	25. Jasper 9

**A/N: I suck, I know. Sorry I haven't responded to your reviews. Weekends are tough for me, and I've gotten behind on my stories already, so any free time I've had has been dedicated to trying to catch up. Not there yet, but I'm working on it.**

**Thank you, though, so very much. I appreciate all your love and reviews. You guys are amazing. Also, just so you know, once Accidental is complete, I will post the other halves of chapters 23 and 24. **

**PSS, I'm back with Jasper. So can you forgive me not updating the past few days?**

**Not beta'd so please forgive any errors. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns them not evenflo78.**

**JASPER**

JASPER

She's painting the ceiling, and since she's so damn short, of course she has to stand on a ladder to do it.

Problem is, she's wearing one of those damn t-shirt dresses again. It's like her staple clothing or some shit. Which is all fine and dandy, except for the fact that _I_ walk around with a constant hard-on.

Not exactly uncommon for vampires, considering we are very physical creatures, but it's not easy to always conceal it.

Though I'm tempted not to, I regretfully hide it by tucking the sensitive head underneath my belt buckle. It sticks out, but whatever, my shirts long enough to cover it. Not exactly comfortable, but Bella keeps asking me to hand her stuff.

"Can you pass me that longer roller?"

See, and yeah, she'd probably notice it if my cock stabbed her in the fucking ankle.

On second thought, I smirk, maybe I should just let him hang free.

"Jasper?" Bella calls and I look up, realizing she's caught me staring at her ass. I shrug. White panties are kind of sexy. She's smirking. Well, more like, trying _not_ to smirk. That's Bella. "The long one?" she holds out a hand and points.

Oh, I've got a long one for her.

**A/N: Maybe this makes me evil too. Are you mad?**


	26. Jasper 10

**A/N: You guys blow me away. Seriously, thank you so very much! And yes, we're back with Jasper for this chapter. You guys just love him so much, and, well, I do too.**

**Please forgive any typos or other errors. I have the keyboard from hell, thanks to my daughter and a little bit of vegetable oil.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters not me.**

**JASPER**

"You're never going to believe what happened to _me_ today?"

I stare at Emmett, rolling my eyes. Knowing him he tried to eat a Popsicle, then was all surprised when it came out looking exactly the same. He's not stupid, or anything of the sort, but he doesn't really seem to get the fact that no digestive system means no way to break down foods.

On top of that, we have no natural body heat, so yeah, we don't melt shit either.

"What happened, Em?" I ask.

He leans over to whisper, all conspiratorially, like Esme can't hear him anyway. She's only in the next room. "I saw Bella." He leans closer, and I'll admit, my ears have perked up. Something else too, I frown. "Naked."

"What? Wait, what? How? When? Where?" I'm all flustered, and yeah, Emmett could probably see my wood if he weren't rubbing his eyes like a maniac.

"You forgot 'who'," he says with a laugh. "What's up with you?"

"What who? You said Bella?" Ok, I can admit I sort of blank out at the thought of naked Bella, so I'm not exactly sure I know what I was saying. But then I realize how Emmett is looking at me and I sober a little. "Nothing. Nothing. What'd she do?"

Emmett shakes his head. "Craziest thing. You know, sometimes I think something's wrong with that girl." He looks back at me. "I walk in and she just stands there. _Stands there _with her hands on her hips and shit. Naked, for Christ sake. Can you believe it?"

Emmett's still shaking his head, looking very much like he'd give anything to erase _that_ particular memory. And me? Well, I'm a jealous bastard, so I punch him in the stomach.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whines.


	27. Bella 17

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm still trying to play catch up, so I haven't been responding. Hope you can forgive me. I do love and appreciate every comment you leave.**

**Accidental will post tomorrow. **

**Not beta'd so please forgive my boo-boo's. **

**Disclaimer: SM's babies, not mine.**

**BELLA**

"I kind of want to get a dog."

Jasper gives me a crazy look, but his lips are trying to conceal a smile. "You know you'll just scare the shit out of it, right?"

I shrug and plop down on the floor, next to his feet. "You don't think it would get used to us? Eventually, I mean? If it spent enough time around all of us."

"Maybe," he laughs. "I don't think it's ever been attempted."

"Don't laugh at me," I smack his leg.

It hasn't escaped my notice that Jasper's crotch is right at my eye level either. I can't help licking my lips. If I were to lean forward, just a little, then maybe I could...

"Why do you want a dog anyway?"

"Um," I stutter, my eyes flicking back and forth between Jasper's face and his crotch. He didn't see me, did he? "I've never had one before."

"Never?" he leans forward, and I can tell from the glint in his eyes that I've been caught.

I shake my head and swallow. "No." I frown. "Not that I can remember."

Jasper leans back again, the picture of relaxation. But I can see the difference in the way his pants are fitting, and it makes my breath catch. Oh, I want my mouth on it.

"If it were up to me, I'd get you a dog."

"If you get a dog," Emmett stands from the other couch and walks over to pat my head, "I'm totally calling it Cujo."

I stare at Jasper, and he stares back at me. I can't breathe. I notice he's not breathing either.

"It better not have fleas," Rosalie adds and follows Emmett.


	28. Bella 18

**A/N: GAH! Do you hate me yet? I hope not. I'm SOOO behind it's ridiculous. Still struggling to catch up. Thanks to each of you that have taken the time to review. If you haven't yet, I'd love to hear what you think of these so far.**

**Thank you for reading and alerting and reviewing and favoriting. You are wonderful!**

**Please forgive any errors. Sometimes I'm blind to my own faults. **

**Disclaimer: SM is not my initials. **

**BELLA**

I feel like one of those women in a bad skinemax flick. And it's so... exhilarating.

It's with exaggerated slowness that I slip each strap of my tank top off my shoulders. First the right, then the left. My right hand holds the front, keeping my breasts covered. It's not for modesty, but to tease. To tantalize.

I'm facing the bedroom window as I stand in the bathroom., steam from the shower warms my back. The window is open, curtains spread wide, as is the door that leads into the bathroom. Rays of sun streak through, casting my stomach and thighs in prisms.

I continue to hold the shirt with one hand as the other flips heavy hair over my left shoulder and slips my panties to the floor. I kick them away. I turn my back to the window just as I let the shirt fall to the floor.

My neck turns slightly as I glimpse over my shoulder. I now understand the eroticism of undressing, especially when there's a chance someone may be watching you. I feel naughty. Electric. Warm and wet between my thighs.

I can't help but smile.

From my little room of steam and discarded clothes, through the space of the bedroom beyond, I gaze out of the window. Even as I step into the warm spray of the shower, Jasper is as clear as day, standing between the evergreens in the yard. I see every detail, from his wavy hair, to his slightly scuffed boots.

And if I can see him...

**A/N: Even _I_ feel like a tease after that. Hehe. **


	29. Jasper 11

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into the writing groove since I only managed to write and update one of my stories last week. Bear with me, I promise I'll update Accidental as soon as I can.**

**I did have a few requests for a JPOV of his conversation with Alice, and I hope this will suffice. As you'll find out below, Jasper's reaction was a little different than Bella's. I hope you'll take the time to comment.**

**Please forgive any errors, this is not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner, not me.**

**JASPER**

Many things have happened over my years as a vampire. Many have even managed to shock and astound me. But none as much as this. Perhaps I am as much to blame as Alice and Edward.

"All this time I've..." My thoughts aren't in complete sentences, so I suppose it makes sense my words aren't either. "And you've been keeping this..."

"We are sorry," Alice says and steps forward. I step back, fearful I might hurt her. I want to hurt her. "_I_ am sorry." Her head hangs and I think of ripping it off. Such a prime position, such an easy task.

I should have known, of course. I should have recognized my craving for Bella for what it was. My venom was in her, my venom sang for her, as her's did for me. Only I was too blind, too hung up on my love for Alice, my trust in here, to see the truth.

Alice sobs, her face even more grim as the moon casts shadows across it. "Pushing you away, treating you the way I have... it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

She steps forward and I snarl. My hand is around her throat before I even realize I had the thought. She grips my wrist, her eyes fearful. I lift her off the ground, watching as her legs dangle and kick.

"You betrayed me in the worst of ways." Alice shrinks back at the sound of my voice. "A death sentence seems adequate for such a treason."

"Jasper, please," she rasps, though she hasn't much air. "Don't do this."

"It would be so easy," I say as I tighten my hold on her neck. Alice squirms, but her attempt at freedom is futile. "One twist."

"Please."

"I trusted you," I say and a shadow comes over her face. Her eyes fall and she stops struggling, though her hands stay clasped around my wrist. "I trusted all of you."

She's out of air, so no sound falls from her mouth. I can read the words on her lips, though, and sorry isn't going to cut it. Not this time.

"I will never forgive you for this," I say as I drop her to the ground. "I loved you."

Alice weeps as she rubs her neck. Her cheeks stay dry, and I'm thankful she can't shed a tear. She doesn't deserve the relief crying can bring. I shake my head and turn to leave. I am done. Finished.

"I loved you, too," Alice cries. I stop, but keep my back to her. "I will always love you. For what it's worth, I am so very sorry. We were stupid, so stupid, but I didn't know how to let you go." She takes a deep breath and I step forward again. "You'll forgive me one day... won't you?"

I close my eyes, swallowing the anguish that threatens my resolve. This hurts more than any physical wound I've ever endured.

There's a part of me that wants to tell Alice, all-seeing-Alice, to consult her crystal ball and find out. She does it for everything else, why not now? There's also a part of me that still wants to rip her head off in response. It is no less than she deserves. Then I could hunt Edward down and do the same.

But there's a sliver of something else in me, too. A glimmer of understanding and sympathy, and I know I'm not ready to acknowledge it, or what it may mean. I look up to the sky, seeking the answer among the stars. They're in a language I've yet to learn, so if the answers are there, I can't read them.

"I don't know," I finally say, and it's the truth. With my future ahead of me, I take off at a sprint, Alice's sobs echoing behind me.


	30. Jasper 12

**A/N: Thanks to those of you continuing to read and review! I love each and every one of your comments. **

**This is unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer makes the money, not me.**

**JASPER**

"You understand why you can't be seen?"

She nods, and I can feel her excitement like its own entity. It's thick in the air, a nervous giddiness that borders on hysterics. I lay a calming hand on her shoulder, and she sighs as some of the tension leaves her body.

She hasn't stopped smiling since I told her where we were going three days ago. It's a magnificent thing, watching her smile.

"Jasper," she breathes and my heart swells. The way she says my name is like a benediction. A prayer. So heavy, even when it sounds as light as air. "Look."

"I know, little one, I see." I rub a soothing circle on her back as she perches beside me. She has eyes for only one thing today. For this instance, I'm okay with the fact it isn't me.

The march begins and I hear, as well as feel, Bella's gasped breath. "He's so beautiful, baby. Look at him."

I follow her eyes to where they rest on Charlie. Her father, who stands waiting at the end of the carpeted aisle, fidgets only slightly. The excitement burns in his brown eyes, his emotions nearly as strong as Bella's.

The wedding is outdoors, a rare rainless day in La Push, and few are in attendance. The two of us aren't on the guest list, of course, but Bella and I sit, looking down from our spot in the cliffs. Only the wolves are privy to our presence.

Jacob nods in my direction, his smile almost as brilliant as Bella's, and I tip an imaginary hat. If it weren't for him, this wouldn't have been possible. He negotiated with the others of his pack to allow us on their land. Thanks aren't enough. Bella's happiness is. Even to Jacob, it seems.

"I never thought I'd see him again," Bella says and my jaw clinches in anger. I understand why Edward made her let go of everyone, but she should've been allowed to see her father, if only from a distance. "Thank you for this."

I shake my head as I toy with her hair, pulling it over her shoulder so it lays along her back. "Jacob did all the dirty work. But I would've broken the rules to get you here."

"I know," she says. I know she knows how true it is. I'd have done anything, killed anyone I had to, in order to allow her this one moment. This one special memory. And it would've been worth it.

We watch in silence as the vows are spoken, and a kiss of promises and love is shared. One of these days, I know I'll exchange similar oaths with Bella. One of these days, I know I'll make her my wife.

For all of eternity.

**Reviews are love.**


	31. Bella 19

**A/N: Did you think I'd forgotten about this story? Or all the rest of them for that matter? It's been insane around here, and I apologize. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Remember back in chapter 23? Well, this one continues that chapter. I'll post the continuation of chapter 24 later tonight or early tomorrow. Thanks for still reading and not abandoning me, even when it looked as if I'd abandoned you.**

**Not beta'd. I also don't own them. My initials aren't even SM.**

**BELLA**

**Chapter 23 cont'd...**

Jasper's fingers dig into my ribs, and I dissolve into a fit of giggles. Edward is looking on in amusement, something else I can't quite decipher lurks beneath his stare. Then Emmett joins in on Jasper's assault, and I'm laughing so hard I can't see straight.

"Get off of me," I stutter, struggling to fight the two big goons attacking my ribs.

"Really Bella," Emmett chuckles as he starts in on my armpit, "I've never met a ticklish vampire in my life."

Jasper finally pulls me away, but not before giving my ribs one last poke. I'm breathless when he cradles me in his arms for a moment, our eyes locking for one tense second. His gaze burns, heating me up from the inside out.

Then I remember Edward is watching and shove myself off the floor and out of Jasper's arms, straightening my clothes as I walk over to where he stands by the wall.

"Yeah, well, next time you do it, I'm going to bite you," and though I'm talking to Emmett, my eyes have locked on Jasper.

Something in his golden stare ignites a yearning in me. Something in the way he licks his lips makes my mouth water. I'm pretty sure, though I never make the threat, Jasper wouldn't mind at all if I were to bite him.


	32. Jasper 13

**A/N: So the last one was obviously before. This one is definitely after. Thanks to those of you who faithfully review. Your words are encouragement beyond what I could possibly describe. Thank you for taking the time!**

**Unbeta'd and not mine.**

**JASPER**

**Chapter 24 cont'd...**

I groan, my eyes rolling back in their sockets, when Bella rotates her hips against me.

"You're trying to distract me," I say, and it's definitely working, "but I'm not letting you get off without shooting that gun."

"Oh, really," she whispers, and it's all husky and sexy and fuck. I growl in warning when she reaches up and around, dragging my head down to her exposed neck. "What about now?"

I run my tongue over the sensitive skin, enjoying the shiver that runs through her body. "Shoot the gun, Bella."

"Alright." The gun goes off, and I'm so ready to jump her it's ridiculous, but the shot goes wide and I sigh, frustrated.

"You're supposed to hit the target." Bella rolls her hips against me again, and I can't help but press back. Her ass. My cock is nestled quite perfectly there. It feels too good not to move.

"Which target?" Her hand slides between us, and she grips me hard, stroking until I'm panting. "This one?"

"You undo me, little one."

I can feel her amusement, and I wonder briefly what she's up to. "Not yet, I haven't," she says, turning and dropping to her knees, "but I'm about to."

"Fuck," I grunt. Then her hands are on my zipper and her beautiful fucking mouth is on my cock. "Fuck. Heaven. Fuck." Her mouth, my God.

I grip her hair and guide her faster, harder, right there. She hums around me, moist and warm, and damn her mouth will be the death of me. My eyes shudder closed as I thrust into her throat. She takes it all, swallowing around me.

Her tongue flutters and swirls around the swollen tip and I lose it, exploding in quick bursts down her throat.

She stands to face me, licking me from her lips, her smile is smug and provocative. I give her a crooked smile of my own as I pull her closer, sliding my arm around her waist and down to grip her ass. "You're still not getting out of shooting that gun today, Bella."

Her responding pout is absurdly sexy. I love her fucking mouth and everything it does.


End file.
